mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle
New: UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! Old: UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! They can also fly high (double click) Golden: UPGRADED to Golden Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! (Can pick predators) , All Kinds Of Foods. |predators = All animals above it and their equivalents. |previous = / / / |next = / / / |hide = Large hiding holes and whirlpools |equivalent = / / |realeased = Nov 15, 2017 |minimum = 105k |maximum = 250k |tier = 12 }} The Eagle is now the 12th animal in Mope.io, and the Land equivalent of the Rhino, Shark, and Wolverine. It used to be Bear Tiers, but after the Invasion of the Birds update it was switched with Cobra It was also one of the only birds in the game, along with the Penguin, until the Invasion of Birds update. Technical The Eagle: * upgrades from the Croc, Tiger, Falcon, and Octopus at 105K XP. * has a maximum XP capacity of 250K. * can hide in Hiding Holes and Whirlpools. * can eat from Deer to Croc. * can be eaten by Hippo and up. * can use Fly with Prey to pick up animals Tier 5-11, and later dropping them, doing damage. Golden Eagle * all of the above. * can pick up predators, regardless of size. * Has a 4/200 chance, or 1/50 chance of spawning. Appearance Old The Eagle has a brown body. It has darker wings with three feathers on each. Its head is white with a yellow beak. Its tail has three feathers with white tips. When attacking, its eyes narrow and sharp-taloned yellow feet appear. New As the Invasion of Birds update, the Eagle is similar to the old one except it seems to have its eyes always narrow shaped, a slightly thinner body, a larger and brighter yellow beak and a smaller head than the old one. It also has its wings over instead of under its body with light and dark brown spaces. When attacking, its taloned feet appear and its wings stick out and flap. Golden This kind of Eagle looks fairly similar to the "new" one, in terms of body shape. The beak is almost the exact same, save for the smaller nostrils. The whole body of the Golden Eagle is brown, with a few changes in color here and there, such as the wingtips. Strategy Try to drop Ocean animals on Land, and use your High Fly or Fly with Prey to avoid enemies. Pufferfish and above are great targets; its a fast and easy way to gain XP. It works great because they are very slow on land, and you can wall them off! You will have to endure the amount of time it takes to fly down to the ground, however. It used to be able to pick up predators, but now it can't, so don't waste your ability trying. Your High-Fly after your ability is useful for tail-biting. Grab an animal (prey to one of your predators, too), and drop them in front of the predator as an offering. While they are busy chasing the animal, this is your chance to bite their tail! Avoid Boa Constrictors, and Giant Spiders at all costs (unless they are at very low health, or you are trying to help them). Boa Constrictors can use their constrict ability, trapping you as you suffocate (flee into the water when you see one, but whatever you do, don't go into the mud, the boa will catch up). Giant Spiders can use their web ability frequently, so avoid them too (flee into the water and use your ability to go faster when you see one). When fleeing from both of these, remember that ocean hills are your friends. While in the water, you can use the boost from your ability to get to a hill, and the hill speeds you up, and rinse and repeat until the boa or spider gives up. Tigers and Crocs are a pretty good food source. The best way to deal with them is to pick them up, because you can pick up Crocs and lower tiers. Then it's your choice to either drop them anywhere or though the lava which is the best idea, because the Tiger or Croc will burn, while it's burning, try to see where it is going, and block the areas. You can also find another Eagle, and drop the food with them, as they will die easily. If you want to get an easy meal, find any animal that you can pick up and has really low Health, pick it up, which results in an instant kill and all the meat goes to you. If you see an Ostrich, use your ability to boost yourself away from it, and cut over hills (Ostriches cannot climb hills!) If you are very close to mud, get away from that too, as Hippos, Boas, and Ostriches can easily knock you into the mud and kill you. Criticism Many people hated the Eagle for being too overpowered, back then it could grab any Animals anywhere, regardless of the size and Tiers. It has then gotten a nerf, where you lose Water faster and can't hold higher-tier Animals, but there was a secret buff; it could still hold Croc and Rhino, but it depends on the size. Gallery New Eagle.png|The Current Eagle. NewEagle.png|The Old Eagle. Old_Eagle.png|Scrapped Eagle design. Ejstbei Flying.png|An Eagle about to pick up prey. Notice its changed graphics: mad eyes, open beak, and visible talons. flying_eagle.png|Eagle When Flying. 82869E4B-D5E7-47F0-B08C-9D539694FFDB.png|Eagle Grabbing a Cobra to Death. Goldeneagle.png|A golden eagle grabbing a black dragon. Goldeneagle2.png|Golden eagle grabbing Blue Whale. Goldeneagle3.png|Golden Eagle grabbing a T-Rex. Trivia * Unfortunately, Pike!, the game designer, thought Eagle was fake before it came out when Kurofox asked him if the Eagle was fake. * When grabbed by an Eagle, the notification message will appear; "Ow! You're grabbed by an Eagle!". ** When dropped, the notification used to be, ”Ouch! It hurts when fall from sky!” This has been changed. * In the Eagle Teasers, the upgrade message for Eagle was: "UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles are very strong and intelligent birds. They hunt anything almost equal to their size! (Tip: double-tap boost button to fly free)". * In teasers we can see that Eagle is outlined white when flying. * There was a glitch, when you fly too long as an Eagle, you will not be able to land and you will die of thirst. * Eagles can't grab animals that are in Bushes. * Eagles can no longer drop players in lava after January 26, 2018. * The Eagle was also buffed on December 31, 2017, so it can now pick up some predators bigger than it to hippo. * Eagle also has a glitch where it will be unable to fly but can drag players on the ground where predators can still hurt the dragged animal. * The Eagle has another glitch when grabbing an animal behind its tail, it will cause the animal to fly all by itself. However, it's hard to do and is most commonly done on low-tier ocean animals. * If an eagle flies with it's talons out and flies over food, the food will not be eaten. * There is a small thing with the new Golden Eagle skin, where one eye is more narrowed than the other. Some people may have noticed this. Poll Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Chicken Snowy Owl Macaw Pelican Woodpecker Falcon Toucan Flamingo Pigeon Ostrich Cassowary Penguin Duck Eagle Peacock Phoenix Category:Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Birds Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers